Secundaria Mortal Kombat :D
by L-Uchiha
Summary: Los ninjas y kunoichis de mortal kombat cursan secundaria! Todos los personajes, excepto profesores, director y blah blah blah, estan situados en una edad de alrededor de 15 a 17 años. Espero que les guste! Read & Review please! :D
1. Chapter 1

Secundaria MK :D

Era de mañana en la secu de mortal kombat y el director Onaga por el altavoz les grito a los estudiantes a las 5 de la madrugada:

Onaga: Vamos holgazanes, son las 5, levantense o los despido!

Y puso el tipico sonidito de la trompeta del ejercito, todos en piyama se despertaron y algunos se volvieron a dormir con la almohada tapando sus oidos, pero los otros sabian exactamente que hacer, correr a ser el primero en el baño con agua caliente. Y como los cuartos no estaban separados por generos las cosas eran peores para los chicos, las chicas se tardaban siglos maquillandose, vistiendose, en especial encajandose esos trajes superapretados al cuerpo.

FLASHBACK:

Onaga: Buenos dias estudiantes y bienvenidos a la secundaria Mortal Kombat, aqui aprenderan las inutiles asignaturas habituales y lo divertido, matar y aniquilar sin corazon alguno! (sea aclaro la garganta mientras que todos lo miraban bien raro) Como decia, algunos no sobreviviran para llegar a la graduacion antes de ser aplastados, quemados, ensartados, decapitados, desangrados y todas las demas formas de destruirlos que acaben en ados, el caso es que les dare el dia libre, escojan sus cuartos blah blah blah, reglas reglas reglas, estare en mi oficina, si me molestan lo despido! Ahora largo, vamos, fuera!.

Todos los alumnos se reunian en grupos para hablar, antiguos y nuevos se fueron a buscar sus habitaciones, en cada una de las 10 habia un papel con 4 espacios para inscribirse, en la primera estaban:

Mokap

Dairou

Kai

Kobra

En la 2:

Kitana

Jade

Mileena

Skarlet

3:

Liu kang

Kung lao

Sub zero

Frost

4:

Reptile

Khameleon

Chameleon

Nitara

5:

Sonya

Johnny Cage

Jax

Kano

6:

Ashrah

Li mei

Kenshi

Smoke

7:

Noob

Sektor

Cyrax

Darrius

8:

Scorpion

Kira

Tanya

Ermac

9:

Baraka

Mavado

Rain

Havik

10:

Kia

Sareena

Jataaka

Jarek

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En el cuarto uno, Mokap, como el tarado que era, se dejo ganar por kobra, dairou y kai y se quedo sin agua caliente.

En el 2 Kitana y Mileena no paraban de pelearse, por quien iba de primeras y mientras, jade se les adelanto y skarlet trataba de separarlas.

En casi ningun cuarto se ponian de acuerdo, excepto uno o dos que hacian piedra papel y tijeras para sacar el primero, y en el 4 reptile se gano un puñetazo de chameleon por tratar de espiar a Khameleon.

La primera clase era de historia y la daba Shujinko. Estaban todos sentados y la clase comenzo, hablaron de Ed Boon y todo eso, todos se mendaban papelitos con mensajes se tiraban bodoques y hacian  
caricaturas en el reverso de las hojas, solo la perfeccion en carne propia, Kenshi, prestaba atencion, y a su alrededor, 15 puestos amontonados con chicas hipnotizadas.  
Baraka y Havik le tiraron un bodoque al profesor y le pasaron la bodoquera a Mokap, Shujinko volteo enfurecido y miro al tonto y e dijo:

Shujinko: Esto es un salon de clases! A ver si le das bodocazos al director, fuera! Y señoritas, desamontonense y tomen sus apuntes! Y no se iran hasta que yo lo... (sono la campana y todos salieron  
corriendo) ... diga, ah, olvidenlo.

Seguia ed. fisica con Goro para los chicos y Sheeva para las chicas. En los vestidores, los chicos pervertidos, (osea no Kenshi) trataban de ver a las chicas.

Debían correr 10 vueltas a la cancha, un juego de quemados chicos contra chicas y escalar la cuerda hasta tocar la campana.

En el descanso la tienda estaba a reventar, todos comprando chatarra y basura poco nutritiva. Baraka y Havik planeaban con otros chicos hacerle a las chicas una broma de bienvenida, globos con agua. Kai el agua, havik los globos, baraka era la mente maestra de la maldad y a kobra le toco el trabajo mas facil.

Baraka: oye kobra, tu trabajo es reunir a las chicas, que haces ahi sentado como un inutil?!

Kobra: no es necesario, solo tengo que encontrar a kenshi, y ahi esta.

Señalo a Kenshi y tras de el cientos de chicas flotando dejando tras de ellas un rastro de corazoncitos.

Baraka: solo traelas

Kobra: hey, kenshi, creo que shujinko te llama!

Kenshi se fue hacia el salon de historia y las chicas tras de el, pero al pasar las chicas por debajo de la trampa la red se rompio y todos los globos cayeron sobre ellas y las dejaron como si se hubieran bañado con ropa, cuando las oyeron gritar, Baraka, Havik, Kobra y Kai se echaron a reir. Frost que como era una cyromancer toda el agua se congelo a su arededor, y la dejo casi como una estatua de hielo y todas las chicas estaban tiritando

Frost: nos...nos las van a p...p...pagar!

Li mei: esto es la guerra.

Por la noche las chicas planeaban su venganza, entraron sigilosamente al cuarto 9 porque le habian dado unos billetes a Rain por la llave.

Baraka (dormido): no mama, yo no le arranque la cabeza a mi hermano...

Havik (dormido): quiero subir al pony...

Las chicas casi hacen que las atrapen por reirse de las idioteces de los bromistas malvados dormidos. Tomaron miel, pimienta, maquillaje y pintura permanente, llenaron las almohadas de pimienta, los cubrieron de miel les pintaron la cara con la pintura permanente y los maquillaron.

Por la mañana nadie paraba de reirse con lady baraka y el havik estornudos pegajosos.

Khameleon: la venganza es un plato que se sirve con pimienta, verdad chicas?

Las chicas: si, jajajajajajajajajaja

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Baraka y Havik: donde estan esas tontas?! Ustedes! Las matare!

Li mei: oye espera un minuto, somos chicas, y algunas somos menores que ustedes, no pueden golpearnos!

Havik: olvidaba eso, pero espera, somos kombatientes, asi que podemos golpearlas en MORTAL KOMBAT!

Baraka y Havik contra las 15 chicas, sale shao kahn y dice: ROUND 1, FIGHT!

Y todas las chicas contra ellos 2, algunas pierden y primero matan a havik y al final algunas chicas (la mayoria) se aburrieron y se fueron, solo quedaron baraka contra mileena.


	2. Chapter 2

Baraka: oye dulzura, no te parece salir con uno de tu misma especie? Que opinas?

Mileena: prefiero admitir que el clon soy yo y no kitana!

Kitana: oye!

Baraka: entonces muere!

En ese momento a nadie se le habian asignado sus armas asi que mileena corrio por su vida hasta que llegaron a el arsenal de la clase de armamento de Shao kahn. Mileena agarro las primeras armas que encontro, unos sais, y que la pelea comienze!

MILEENA VS BARAKA

ROUND 1

FIGHT!

45 segundos despues...

MILEENA WINS!

Y otra vez todos muertos de risa porque a Baraka le gano una chica jajajajajajajajaja

Mileena: creo que ya encontre mis armas!

Todos se fueron a clases, tocaba matematicas con Quan Chi

Quan chi: buenos dias clase, el dia de hoy veremos como crear numeros irracionales en base al teorema de pitagoras. Siquiera alguien aqui tiene la mas remota idea de que estoy hablando?

Jataaka levanta la mano

Quan chi: si?

Jataaka: que clase es esta?

Quan chi: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh (facepalm)

Y kenshi levanto la mano

Quan chi: esta es la clase de matematicas

Kenshi: lo se, solo queria decir que un numero irracional se construye por medio del teorema de pitagoras por la ecuacion de c al cuadrado mas b al cuadrado, simplificandola cancelando los exponentes comunes teniendo como resultado c igual raiz cuadrada de a mas b.

Quan chi: correcto! Tienes una A+! Puedes agregarla a tu coleccion.

Todas las chicas: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...

Noob: rata de estudio!

Kira le da un zape y noob le guiña un ojo

Kira: que asco...

A noob le da risa y choca las manos con smoke.

Sigue la clase de musica con sindel, que como siempre llega tarde por estarse besuqueando con el consejero Jerrod.

Sindel: hola clase, perdon la tardanza, pero les tengo buenas noticias!

Kung Lao: las chicas al fin se fijaran en nosotros?

Sindel: Lo dudo bastante pero es que el programa ''The choir'' vendra a nuestra escuela para hacer audiciones para el nuevo coro!

Todos se quedaron callados y sono el fondo de la cigarra.

Scorpion: estamos esperando...

Sindel: que?

Kia: las buenas noticias!

Sindel: eran esas!

Scorpion: en serio? Yo me largo! No voy a cantar nada! Yo tengo mi dignidad!

Sindel: es un punto mas en todas las clases, el ganador obtiene un trofeo, A en todo y 1.000 dolareeeeeees!

Scorpion: donde me inscribo?!

En el minuto siguiente la lista de inscripciones estaba llena de interesados. Y el viernes llegaba el juez, osea que solo quedaban 2 dias para ensayar. Despues de clases algunos grupos se juntaban y otros practicaban en sus habitaciones o con el karaoke integrado de sektor.

El viernes algunos estaban nerviosos y otros muy seguros. Las audiciones eran frente a todos los demas compañeros y los profes tambien, incluyendo a el conserge, consejero, cocinero, director y el subdirector. El primero en pasar fue Johnny Cage con su version de Runaway baby (Bruno mars).

Los unicos que aplaudieron fueron los maestros, el resto, los chicos y el juez, Las chicas le tiraban basura y abucheaban.

Luego se presento Smoke con Locked out of heaven (Bruno Mars), Frost con Girlfriend (Avril Lavigne), Nitara con Repeat (David guetta ft. Jessie J), Scorpion con My songs know what you did in the dark (Fall out boy), Kai y Sareena con I cry, Skarlet con Blow me one last kiss (P!nk), Jade, Kitana y Mileena con Try (P!nk).

Por ultimo habian 2 presentaciones, Kenshi canto Just the way you are (Bruno Mars), y todas las chicas lo adoraban como a una estrella de rock, Liu Kang tuvo la idea de abuchear y las chicas se lanzaron contra el y lo despedazaron, unas con deadly fatality, otras con ultimate o savage fatality, lo dejaron y siguieron adorando a Kenshi. Cuando acabo

Frost: es mas que ovio que me la dedicó a mi...

Sareena: ya se te congelo el cerebro, era para mi

Jade: no, es mia!

Ashrah: no, mia!

Khameleon: mia!

Todas: mia, no mia, mia, mia

Kenshi baja muy tranquilo e inocente va y se sienta con los demas chicos

Sub zero mira a las chicas peleandose y le dice a Kenshi

Sub zero: como lo haces?

Al final todas las chicas subieron al escenario y cantaron su version de Call me maybe (Carly rae Jepsen), Call us Kenshi 3

Nitara: llamame Kenshi!

Khameleon: no, llamame a mi!

Kira: no, a mi, llamame! ( Y todas sacan una pancarta que dice "llamame kenshi!" con su numero escrito)

Li mei: pero que tontas, con razon no las llamara, el es ciego! Kenshi, mi numero es el 555-2

Sareena: no, callate, el mio es el 55... aaaaaahhhh ( y kitana la golpea con su pancarta)

Kitana: 555-...

Li mei: callate, 55

Sareena: callate!

Tanya: callate tu

Khameleon: no, tu

Todas: no, tu, no me voy a callar, callate, no, tu, no, tu!

En la pelea, rompieron el trofeo, las hojas de calificaciones las volvieron cenizas y en un descuido el juez aprovecho para irse con el dinero. Nadie recibio nada, excepto las chicas, muchos moretones, raspones, cortadas, rasguños, quemaduras y un pase a la oficina del Director,

El Sabado todos tenian el dia libre, pero conociendo a los pequeños demonios que tenia a su cargo, Onaga no los dejaba salir. Aunque la secundaria era bastante grande, tenia como 6 patios, 7 canchas, 52 Salones y al final, bien final del pasillo, en una zona oscura, recondita y muy muy muy macabra habia una puerta de madera toda vieja y polvorienta que tenia escrito algo en unas letras todas raras que nadie conocia, o que nadie se habia tomado el trabajo de leer.

En la habitacion 4 Khameleon y Chameleonn hacian Mortal Kombat solo por diversion y reptile y nitara jugaban cartas.

Nitara: Tienes un 7 ?

Reptile: Que es un 7 ?

Y la puerta la abre Rain y Mavado

Mavado: Hola gente, que hacen?

Rain: Aparte de morirse del aburrimiento

Khameleon: Nada que les importe los Suficiente

Rain: Tranquila Khami, solo les proponiamos salir a hacer alguna estupidez, como fastidiar a la gente, hacer bromas o explorar esta prision

Reptile: Yo me anoto

Nitara: Yo tambien

Chameleon: Cuenta conmigo

Khameleon: pues si no hay nada mejor que hacer...

Los 5 se van a caminar por ahi mirando todo y al final del pasillo en una esquina toda escondida y ven una puerta.

Mavado: que creen que sea esto?

Reptile: Talvez sea donde Shao Kahn guarda su corazon...

Chameleon: O sus victimas

La puerta estaba toda llena de cadenas exageradamente grandes y oxidadas

Khameleon: Bueno, esta cerrada, vamonos lo intentamos y eso es...

Reptile: Espera, eso no es nada que un poco de acido corrosivo no pueda arreglar...

Las cadenas de deshicieron y la puerta tambien. Adentro estaban unas escaleras, todos subieron y encontraron unos cofres como esos de las pelis de los piratas del caribe. Habia como mas de veinte.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de la autora =3 : Holaaaaa, aqui estoy con el cap 3, ufff, despues de como 1'000.000 de años que me vuelvo a aparecer por aqui, pero es que...

Noob: creo que ya era hora ¬¬

L-Uchiha: Cierra la boca cybertonto :P

Noob: Hay ya pero no te enojes...!

L-Uchiha: Ok, pero no me hagas enojar, te estoy vigilando...

Noob: Uuuyyy, mira como tiembloooo

L-Uchiha: NO ME HAGAS USAR MIS PODERES DE ESCRITORA

Noob: Solo callate :P

L-Uchiha: Ah, si? *Muevo las manos usando mis poderes de controlar el fic*

Noob: Alto, Noooo! *Pufff* *Aparece con un tutu y empieza a bailar ballet*

Rain: Miren! Noob es una princesa bailarina jajajajajajajaja

Todos: Jaajajajjajaja

Bueno, ya que ridiculize a alguien hoy, sigamos *trollface*, este capitulo sera mas corto de lo normal T-T porque mi celular (donde tenia escritos todos los capitulos) se perdio y hasta que lo encuentre me da pereza hacer memoria :P, pero sin mas, aqui va el nuevo, supercorto :( , raro y ultraridiculo capitulo 3 de Secundaria Mk! :D

...

Todos:WOW!

Nitara: En serio, que hay adentro? O.O

Rain: Reptile, nos haces los honores?

Reptile: A la Orden capitan! :D

Escupio otra bola de acido corrosivo y derritio todo el cerrojo, nitara abrio el baul y adentro habian JOYAS! Todas las joyas de todas las formas tamaños y colores habidos y por haber! A los 6 les brillaban los ojos en forma de diamantes y con la babeando

Todos: OOOOOOO...

Abrieron los demas y tambien estaban todos llenos, las agarraron y empezaron a bailar y a abrazarlas haciendo la danza de la felicidad

Mavado: somos ricos! $¬$

Despues de horas de celebracion se sentaron a admirar sus joyas, se repartieron de que todos quedaran con lo mismo, obviamente uno que otro principe edeniano trato de tener mas robandose lo del idiota de reptile, a lo que recibio un puño en la cabeza de Khameleon.

Nitara: bueno chicos, que haremos ahora que somos ultramega millonarios super sayayin nivel 3? B|

Mavado: yo gobernare al mundo! muajajajajajaja! :D

Khameleon: aja si, como digas... Yo comprare el titulo de propiedad de Zaterra! :D

Chameleon: Oye, te robaste mi plan! :(

Khami: Buscate el tuyo -_-

Chameleon: Esta bien, que les parece ser el campeon de mortal kombat?

Rain: Pero ese ya no es liu kang? O.o

Chameleon: entonces ser el gobernante de edenia y la tierra?

Rain: vete al netherrealm, esos son mis planes... ¬¬

Chameleon: y si me convierto en un Dios de sangre y libero a mi raza de un orbe en posesion de un emperador maligno?

Nitara: Estuviste leyendo mi ending cierto? -_-

Chameleon: Demonios T-T

Rain: oigan, pero como vamos a esconder esto de los demas? Si mileena se entera seguro que le va con el chisme a su papa y nos expulsan, pero no sin antes hacernos la ultimate fatality. O.O

Khameleon: Buen punto, alguien tiene una idea?

Rain: yo tengo una buena! :D

Mavado: Y? Dila!

Rain: esta bien, esta bien! que tal si uso mis poderes y transformo las joyas en agua, los llevamos en un balde y despues cada quien ve como lo esconde?

Mavado: tu plan apesta :P

Rain: oooh disculpe usted, tiene algo mejor?

Mavado: por desgracia no, asi como a todos se nos seco el cerebro creo que va a tocar

Rain: Ha!

Mavado: Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza si?

Rain: ok...

Reptile se volvio invisible y del cuarto del conserge drahmin trajo 6 baldes, metieron las joyas ya hechas agua y se las llevaron para sus habitaciones.

Nitara las metio en un globo en su almohada, reptil en su ropa sucia que NADIE se atrevia a tocar sino quedaba apestando a zorrillo muerto que no se baña por un mes, Khami debajo de la cama, chameleon en su estuche de golf...

Mavado: Espera, tu juegas golf?

Chameleon: si, y? tu coleccionas cartas de pokemon...

Mavado: ok... T-T

Rain en su colchon de agua y mavado en...

Mavado: Alto, no les dire donde escondo mis joyas :|

Reptile: Oye, tranquilo viejo... ¬¬

Mavado: Esta bien...

Al otro dia por la tarde en el cuarto numero 2...


End file.
